


To be an Elfling or not to be an Elfling

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The Little Ones are Hope [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Elrohir and Elladan elfsit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: As the shadow has grown in Mirkwood, laughter has left. Can that change with the arrival of the elves from Imladris?
Relationships: Elladan & Elrohir & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Original Male Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Series: The Little Ones are Hope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799125
Kudos: 6





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings. A special thanks goes out to my anonymous Beta who helped me learn the difference between Elrohir and Ellrodan's names along with the difference between their and there.

In the shadows of Mirkwood, three elflings were at play. That is, if you could call what they were doing play. In fact, the three elflings had forgotten how to play a long time ago. The loss of the knowledge of play had been lost to them when the shadow had first began to envelop Greenwood. The wood was now Mirkwood. Long had it been since laughter had been heard in the woods from any elf.

The elflings were defiantly not at play. No, they were practicing at being on patrol, mimicking what they had seen the adult elves do. The only thing any of the three had to look forward to was fighting in the long battle with the spiders and other evils that lurked in the woods. Even though it was practice, the adults still would have been furious at them for the danger they put themselves in. Or the danger the adults thought they were in. Long had Lord Thranduil insist that the elflings were hope. So, even though the three knew how to defend themselves and were as good as any other warriors in the forest, for they were the last three elflings in Mirkwood.

The first two were twins, but not the usual twins among elves. No, these two were a male and a female. They both had brown hair and jade green eyes. The last elfling had blond hair and blue eyes. It was he who heard the horse steps on the path leading up to the palace. They tensed, then quickly sprang into the trees, bidding the trees to hide them. The worry was that whoever came across the path was either human, dwarf, or even worse. The leader of the three stepped forward, pulling his hood over his gold hair. He could already tell that the ones on the path were elves.

"Daro!" Of the many horses that suddenly stopped, two stood out due to whom rode them. One had two elflings of roughly the same size and the other held an elder elf with a small elfling. One could not see their faces.

"Who calls and asks us to stop? We are on the way to Lord Thranduil's halls for a visit. He sent for us himself,"

"It matters not who I am. Who are you, where are you from and what business do you have with our elven lord?"

"We are from Imladris. I am Lord Elrond. As I have said before, Lord Thranduil has sent for us himself,"

"I can not believe that. We have none who are so near death that we need a healer,"

"We come not to heal the body, but another thing. Step forwa so I can see you," At this the three fully emerged.

"They are nothing but elflings!" Elrond raised a hand, shushing the one who spoke.

"I am not an elfling. I am a warrior," At this a few of the elves began laughing. The two elflings who rode one horse looked at the one who had dared to say he wasn't an elfling. They snickered at this, thinking it was a game. To the startlement of all, the elfling unswung his bow and shot it at the path in front of them. At this Elrond dismounted.

"Daro!" Elrond forcibly removed the bow from the elflings hands. He then pulled the hood back. He recognized the elfling for who he was. "Legolas Thranduilian, does your Adar know that you yourself and these two other elflings are so far away from the palace?"

At this the other two elflings ambushed Elrond, as well they could for having been known to be there.

"Let go of our Prince!"

"You are not to harm him!"

"We'll kill you if you do,"

"Better yet, Lord Thranduil will become angry and kill you many times fold," At this other elves of the company dismounted and grabbed them. Elrond gave orders for each of the elflings to be seated with another adult elf.

"I believe it is best we go and speak with him then about this situation."


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is far from pleased at a visit from Lord Elrond.

Thranduil was becoming frantic. His son had yet again snapped at him for of all things, calling his little one an elfling. Legolas and the other two elflings, the female Aenil and the male Eloadle had disappeared from the palace grounds. They had each taken their weapons with them. But that didn't make Thranduil feel better. It in fact made him fill worse. Trouble was likely to come from this as his son was wanting to prove he was no longer an elfling but a skilled warrior. So were the other three. Their training weapons were missing from the weapons barracks. The Captain of the Guard, Trenarn was as upset as the king was. The other two elflings were his own. Already three search parties were out looking for them. This was not the first nor was it the last time something like this was to happen. Thranduil was at this point in a fairly depressed mood and most dared not go near him when he was like this.

"Lord Thranduil?" Thranduil shot a look at the servant.

"What is needed?"

"The elves from Imladris are here,"

"Tell Lord Elrond that he'll need to wait until we find the elflings but under no circumstances do you tell him that they're missing. He need not worry,"

"Actually your highness, they found Prince Legolas and the twins. Elrond wishes to speak to you about ..." The servant didn't finish.

"I am guessing he wishes to speak to me about how poorly I am doing as a father,"

"No. It is about their behavior. Especially ..." Again the servant continued.

"I am guessing Legolas's? Bring Lord Elrond and the three miscreants to my study."

"Yes your highness,"

**M**

Servants were showing the elves of Imladris to their rooms. One elf kept the company of the twins as they would not get into trouble. However, the little elfling that had ridden with Elrond would not let go of him. She held on tight to Elrond's robe. It was then that the servant came for Elrond and the Mirkwood elflings.

"Lord Thranduil wishes to see you in his study,"

"I will have to take Arwen with me, as she will not let go," The servant only nodded his head and bid them to follow him. The blond haired elfling had an angry look on his face while the other two were beginning to squirm. They knew what it was like to face the wrath of their elven king, for this was not the first time they had gotten in trouble for trying to be 'adults'. Legolas's arms crossed with anger. The servant opened the door to the kings study and they entered.

"Hello Elrond. I first want to thank you for finding them. Second, I want to know how these three misbehaved."

"Well, Thranduil, first is obvious. I am probably guessing right when I think that they were not supposed to be out in the woods without an escort. Second, Legolas became angry when one of my elves commented on the fact that he was an elfling. He insisted he was not and my elves laughed at this. Your son then pretended to shoot an arrow into the path in front of us. As I was lecturing him and took away his bow, the other two ambushed me. I do not find fault in what they did as they were trying to, as they saw it, protect the Prince from me," Thranduil looked at the twins.

"Aenil. Eloadle. You are to go straight to your father. If I find you have not, you will face the wrath of your king. Go." At this the two hurried out.

"Was that necessary?"

"I have never had to punish them as they always do head straight to their father. As for you Legolas, what should be a fitting punishment? How were you punished the time before?"

"I had to scrub all the dishes in the kitchen by myself for a month,"

"And the time before that?"

"I had to muck out the stalls for a week,"

"Elrond, do you have an idea for this time?" Elrond opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Thranduil then spoke up. "Your punishment Legolas, is to keep Elrond's two sons Elrohir and Elladan company."

"But, Lord Thranduil, they're . . . I don't wish to babysit,"

"Babysit? You're insulting them Legolas. They are elflings just like you,"

"I am not an elfling!" Thranduil's brow furrowed.

"Legolas, you said you did not wish to babysit. For that outburst, when Lord Elrond needs someone to watch Arwen for him, you are to do so,"

"But . . . "

"I want you in bed, or your punishment will be far worse," Legolas scowled and left. Elrond stared at Thranduil in shock.

"Thranduil, your punishment is a bit harsh."

"Do you think he won't be able to handle babysitting,"

"That isn't the problem. The problem lies with . . . Elrohir and Elladan. I love them so, but they are a handful,"

"I asked you to bring your elflings because they would teach ours to actually be elflings."

"Well . . . I was hoping Arwen would be enough." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you. I trust your sons. You are a good elf Elrond," Elrond shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough what the problem is Thranduil."

"We will deal with the problems as they come,"

"If it were not for Lady Galadriel. I wish she wasn't my mother-in-law,"

"Lady Galadriel is . . . " Thranduil tried not to laugh.

"It really isn't that funny,"


	3. Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir and Elladan find themselves quite bored with Mirkwood.

Elrohir and Elladan were not in the mood to go to sleep at all. Yet Glorfindel insisted. They grumbled as they glanced around the room in search of what they deemed to be 'interesting'. Most of what they found was tapestry and other things that would not be good to ruin, especially since they were guests. It was then that they heard Glorfindel speaking with Elrond outside the room.

"What do you mean, the Prince is to be a companion for Elrohir and Elladan while they are here?"

"It was Thranduil's decision not mine. He said it was punishment for the Prince, but I think it was meant to keep him out of trouble."

"It will turn into a major punishment. I don't think what he did deserves that. Maybe writing pages of letters, but this?"

"Thranduil does not know my sons."

"Then why did we come," There was a pause of silence. "Of course. Why else. She has a great hold over you."

"Well, at least she can't argue for anything through my wife, as much as I do love the both of them,"

"Love goes deep." Glorfindel said sarcastically.

"We'd best rest old friend. It was a long journey," At this they heard Glorfindel laugh.

"Old friend. You know. I could be old enough to be your father. Or your grandfather. Or even your great-grandfather,"

"Very funny Glorfindel. Very funny."

When they heard no more, the twins began to talk to each other through their minds.

"We have to spend time with that brat?"

"Perhaps he isn't that bad Elrohir"

"Not that bad? Didn't you see the tantrum the elfing prince threw when we met him? That elfing is a spoiled brat,"

"Do you think any of the rumors about his father having a temper are true?"

"Just look at the fact that the female elfing said he would kill Ada if he harmed the prince, many times fold. ," Elrohir's tone was worried.

"I think that was an exaggeration."

"Father like son. His son has a temper"

"We aren't like Ada."

"Well, who should our first target be tomorrow? Glorfindel? Ada? Arwen?"

"How about Prince Legolas?"

"And risk the chance of him throwing another tantrum."

"Let's do it!" Both said at the same time.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Go back to sleep!" The two then began to hatch their plan.

**M**

Legolas was not expecting what the twins planned when he got to breakfast that morning. His father was speaking with Glorfindel and Elrond in private. They were trying to convince him out of having Legolas spend time with Elrohir and Elladan. They were not witnesses to the scene that was to take place.

Arwen giggled when she saw Legolas.

"Glo-in-el," Legolas just stared at her. "Glo-in-el"

"She thinks you're Glorfindel,"

"Hey, aren't you going to talk to us,"

"Would you tell us why our Ada is so late,"

"He is in a meeting with Lord Thranduil," Legolas looked down at his porridge.

"Why don't you call him Ada, your father?"

"We never have to call our Ada Lord Elrond,"

"..." At this bit of silence Elrohir scooped some porridge and flung it at Ellodan. In turn his twin did it back to him. It was then that Legolas spoke up. "Why do you act like elflings?"

"Because we are elflings,"

"As are you,"

"Foods fight!" Both of the twins shouted. Thus, began the one-sided food fight.

**M**

Thranduil stood behind his desk, still not comprehending what the two elves were telling him. This was partly due to the fact they wouldn't emphasize on what the problems with the twins were.

"Ada!" Thranduil tensed as he heard his son's voice. Glorfindel looked at Elrond knowingly.

"The twins?"

"Unfortunately," The three elves hurried to the dining room where the servants were cowering behind the door.

"Ada!" Thranduil opened the door and gasped. He then began to laugh. The entire place was covered in porridge. So was Legolas. Lord Elrond just stared at the elven king.

"Elrond? This is the trouble your two sons get into. It's obvious their target in this was my son, else little Arwen would have been covered." At this, Legolas threw a look at his father and stormed out. Thranduil however could not stop laughing and had to sit on the ground.

"Thranduil?" Elrond could only shake his head.


	4. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds the twins baffling.

Legolas sat on his bed. He couldn't understand why those two could act so childish. Least of all, he couldn't understand why his father had laughed the way he had. The elfling hadn't heard him laugh like that in a very long time. In a way, he was quite jealous.

He didn't notice when Aenil and Eloadle came in.

"I can't believe that guests of the king would act like that Aenil," Aenil suddenly began to laugh. "Whatever is so funny?"

"Evidence of what happened is right before us! Prince Legolas, why have you not cleaned yourself up yet."

"I can't believe you partook in what those two . . . other twins did,"

"I didn't. I ended up calling for my father. All he did was laugh," Legolas stated miserably.

"I think you should have participated," Both looked at Aenil. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"It would get Legolas in even more trouble sister,"

"Oh, as to why we came, what is your punishment this time,"

"We get stuck polishing the weaponry. As if that was something new."

"They are my punishment. This caused the Mirkwood twins to look at each other.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Legolas?" Eloadle frowned.

"It means I must keep those two company while they stay. I would much rather have the second punishment I got for talking back to Lord Thranduil."

"And that is?"

"Watching Arwen when Lord Elrond needs me too,"

"You had best get cleaned up before the noon time meal. Have you seriously been sulking here that long?"

"Oh, and though my brother has forgotten, we have weapons practice afterwards, the twins are invited. Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil have already agreed that they will participate," Legolas groaned.

**M**

Elrohir and Elladan were in the kitchen scrubbing the breakfast dishes. This was, along with having had to clean the dining hall, their punishment assigned to them by their father. It was then that they over heard the kitchen staff talking. Only the head cook realized they were there and avoided the conversation.

"I cannot believe that our elven king invited them here. They're in alliance with ... her."

"She is a curse to the existence to all elves,"

"I bet it is not only Lord Thranduil she has spelled, but Lord Elrond."

"What does that mean?"

"He is married to her daughter. Look at the two devils that came from that union. They caused that mess,"

"Aye, and we are right here listening to everything you say,"

"None of it is true,"

"Ellaodan, we should play our next trick on the kitchen staff"

"I am glad that we have finished then"

**M**

Lord Thranduil sat at the table, waiting for the lunch to be served. Already his guests were getting hungry. As for Legolas, who preferred not to eat much, it was quite obvious he was bored to death. It was then that some servants brought in the food consisting of bread and fruit.

"If the meal was only this, why did it take so long to bring,"

The servant turned red. "Well, your highness ..."

"Out with it?"

"Someone switched all the spice jars. Someone else put geese in the pantry so that when we opened it, they were flying everywhere," At this statement from the servant, Elrond glared at his two sons.

"Elrohir! Elladan!"

"Elrond, it was an innocent little prank,"

"But still,"

"Let them eat and they can be off to weapons practice,"

An exasperated crown prince's head hit the table.


	5. Weapons of Destruction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds himself forced to spend time with the twins.

Legolas was now escorting the twins to the weapons barracks. He was not looking forward to the lessons for more then one reason. The first was that Captain Trenarn knew that the three Mirkwood elves were out of the palace ground the night before, two of them having been his own. The second reason was the twins following behind him, sending to each other ideas for their next prank. Unfortunately for Legolas, he did not know about the bond between the two brothers.

As expected Trenarn had that look on his face that said no one was to cross him that day. The Mirkwood twins had just finished with that days task of cleaning the weapons. Trenarn glanced at Elrond's sons trying not to laugh. The geese in the kitchen had cause screams to come forth that brought many a solider there. Just why they had chosen the kitchen staff for that prank he didn't know, nor did he.

"I am Captain Trenarn. I am the Captain of the Guard," Elrohir then spoke up.

"Isn't that obvious from the fact that you said you were Captain Trenarn?" Aenil and Eloadle stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, well this is how it works. I will give you time to pick your practice weapons. After that is done I will come back. We'll divide up so that Elrohir is up against Eloadle and Elladan is with Legolas. When one loses, Aenil will step in. That person will then take the place of the next elfling to lose. Don't you comment on not being an elfling Legolas."

Trenarn stepped out. Legolas went straight to his favorite practice weapon, a small hand dagger. The others picked up swords. Then Trenarn came back in.

"You may now begin," Legolas began to parry the blows from Elladan while Elrohir fought with Eloadle. Elrohir tapped the other elfling on the side. This allowed Aenil to step up. Legolas spoke out a warning.

"Whatever you do, don't ..."

"Hi, your very pretty," With that Elrohir ended up on the ground.

"... never mind," With that the Mirkwood twins were sparing with each other. Legolas then struck Elladan out and Elrohir took his place. Just as quickly Aenil did the same with her brother. Elladan stepped up to face her.

"You know, a sword is better then that dagger," Elrohir piped up.

"And why is that?"

"A sword extends your reach better in battle," Legolas glared at him and twisted around bringing his elbow into Elrohir's stomach, knocking the wind out.

"Well, then, how was I able to do that?" Elrohir conceded the match. Eloadle stepped up against Legolas. It was then that Elladan won to Aenil. Aenil stood to the side.

"I'm better then you are. You got beat by a girl, which means you fight like one" Elladan teased his brother. At this, Elrohir became angry.

"Take that back!" With that the two were on the floor rolling. "Take that back!"

"Take what back?" Legolas looked confusedly at the twins. This allowed Eloadle to beat Legolas

"I do not fight like a girl!" This made Aenil angry.

"When did he say that? That is the rudest thing I've ever heard. Girls can be just as good warriors as boys."

Trenarn pulled the twins apart.. "Is this how you two always act?"

"I was only teasing my brother,"

"But we didn't hear you tease him," Eloadle spoke up.

"I know. We don't have to say words for the other to hear them," Elrohir laughed. "It drives Ada crazy."

Trenarn rolled his eyes. "I don't believe any one has shown Elrond's sons around the palace yet, why don't the three of you show them around."

"Why do I have a feeling he's trying to get rid of us?"

"I think your right Elladan,"

**M**

The Mirkwood elflings were becoming very bored with what was going on. The twins had begun to argue who had won back in the weapons room."

"I tell you Elrohir, I beat Aenil, she beat you."

"Yes but Legolas beat both of us and he was beaten by Eloadle. Eloadle was defeated by his sister."

"I also beat him Elrohir,"

"Oh ..." It was then that he decided to change the subject. "I bet naneth misses us."

"Her voice is like bells in the sunshine,"

"Her food is absolutely wonderful,"

"She looks like our Grandfather,"

"Hey Legolas, what's your naneth like?"

"Lady ... Lady ..." Legolas was searching his mind for her name but could not find it." I have to go."

Aenil hissed at the twins as Legolas took off. "You are both idiots. He doesn't even remember what his naneth's name is. Can't you two do anything but cause havoc and destruction?"


	6. Estel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins attempt making up for their blunder.

Elrohir and Elladan watched as Aenil and Eloadle walked away from them.

"Aren't they supposed to show us around Elladan?"

"You're the one who mentioned the prince's naneth. They are mad that we upset him. I really don't blame them for being upset"

"But I did not know. I thought perhaps she was like our naneth and went to visit her parents."

"Well, we have to make up for this."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"It doesn't seem that Legolas has laughed in a long time. I don't think anyone has here Elrohir,"

"So, we need to pull off a prank to make everyone laugh. We could try pranking each other."

"Yes, but we would not be suspecting it from each other and we read minds to well."

"Then ..., how about Lord Thranduil?"

"Are you crazy!" Elladan hissed at his brother. "Ada would skin us alive."

"Then how about Ada and Glorfindel?"

"They'll have to do," The two put their heads together as they always did.

**M**

Legolas was walking to get away from everyone. It was then that he heard the gleeful cry of Arwen as she ran up and grabbed his legs, causing him to startle

"Glo-in-el! Glo-in-el! I Glo-in-el!"

"Hello Arwen. I am not ..." It was then that Glorfindel came around the corner.

"There you are Arwen," The elfling became confused. First she pointed to Glorfindel.

"Glo-in-el?" She then pointed to Legolas. "Glo-in-el?"

"Oh, I am Glorfindel little one. This other elf is Prince Legolas,"

" Le, Le-olas." She grinned up at Legolas. " Le-olas."

Legolas made a small smile and Arwen went on her way. Glorfindel noticed something was wrong.

"Prince, what is it that is on your mind that bothers you."

"Nothing. Nothing bothers me,"

"Yes. Something does. When you finally feel like talking, while I am here, I am all ears young one," Glorfindel nodded his head and went after Arwen.

M

At the dinner table, Thranduil looked for his elfling. Even though Legolas ate lightly, this was the first meal in a long time that he had missed, which worried him. Elrond's little ones were already seated. It was then that Glorfindel and Elrond sat down. Both suddenly looked up in surprise. They both stood up and looked at the seats. Elrond then looked at his two sons. Thranduil could not help laughing at the sight.

"What made the two of you to put flour paste onto Glorfindel's and my seats?"

"Well, Legolas was supposed to be here,"

"Elladan, please tell me you did not mean for this prank to hit the prince?" The two looked at the ground.

"We didn't Ada,"

"We just wished to make him laugh."

"Well, because of your little prank, Glorfindel and I have to change now. Also, because of your prank, two of Lord Thranduil's chairs are a mess." Elrond then turned to Thranduil.

"If you do not mind friend, we'll take our leave for the moment." He then turned back to Elrohir and Elladan. "The two of you need to get those seats cleaned."

After they finished, Elladan and Elrohir looked at Lord Thranduil. His eyes were closed.

"Your highness ..."

"Are you all right," At this Thranduil opened his eyes.

"I am fine. I am just worried about Legolas as he has not shown up yet."

"Since this dinner disaster is ours ..."

" ... may we go look for him?" Thranduil nodded his head.

**M**

Legolas sat on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He had been trying to think hard since the twins had asked about his naneth. He couldn't remember her face, her name, the sound of her voice, nor her touch when she had held him. He was also seeking put memories. Memories when he and his father had been happy. Times when the two of them had not argued. He had yet to find one.

"Legolas, are you all right,"

"We are sorry if we upset you" Legolas looked up at the twins.

"I am fine,"

"If you were then why did you miss supper,"

"I was not hungry,"

"Hear that Elrohir, he isn't hungry."

"You must not be well. It is not usual for us elflings to be hungry." Legolas didn't comment back to them that he was not an elfing.

"Good grief, you didn't tell us you're not an elfling."

"Yes. That means he isn't well." At this, the twins glanced at each other.

"Tickle attack!"

"What?" Before Legolas could defend himself, the twins were tickling him mercilessly.

"Daro! Daro! Daro!" Legolas could not help but laugh.

"Legolas?" The tickling stopped as the three looked up at Lord Thranduil. Legolas's eyes went wide.

"Ad ... Lord Thranduil, I am sorry," Thranduil shook his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He then spoke to the twins. " For what you did at supper tonight, I order the two of you to keep tickling him."

At this comment, the twins grinned ear to ear. Their tickling began again as Legolas kept yelling Daro at them, laughing at the same time.


	7. More Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is unsure regarding Legolas and the twins relationship given the events so far.

When Legolas woke up in his room that morning, he saw that his room was a mess from the tickling that he had received from Elrohir and Elladan. He would have picked everything up last night if it hadn't been for the fact that the twos antics exhausted the other elfling. Legolas glanced down at the ground and then back up. He sighed and began to pick up the mess. It was then that one of the servants came in and saw the mess.

"Your highness, I believe those two sons may be a bad influence. Look at these pillows. They're ruined. Feathers are everywhere,"

"I was going to pick it up."

"You were going to pick it up?" The servant looked at the prince with a funny look. " It is not your place. Alas, you wouldn't know this because this is the first mess you have made in a long time."

"I used to make messes?" The servant stared at him, not sure at first what to say.

"Well, you did when the other elflings were alive,"

"There were other elflings here in Mirkwood. Were they anything like Elrohir and Elladan?" The servant just shook her head.

"Your highness, I've said too much. You had best ... you had best drop the subject," Legolas complied, thinking to ask his father later. "Now ... why are your clothes messed up like that. It would not do for you to go out like that."

"I didn't change to go to bed,"

"Then you had best change. I will wait to clean the room until you are out." With that, the servant stepped out.

M

Thranduil sat at the table. His son had yet to show up for this meal. It would have been the second one he had missed in a row. He was about to go and find the elfing himself when Legolas came in.

"I apologize for being late,"

"That is alright, ion-nin," Legolas looked at his father with a startled look. Thranduil sighed. He spent so little time with his son that those words had that effect almost every single time.

"Ada, what are we to do today?" Elrohir spoke up.

"Are we to have weapons practice again." Elrond looked to Thranduil, wishing him to explain.

"Captain Trenarn was displeased with your little scuffle that you two had. You are banned from there for a week as punishment," At this Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other.

"But ..."

"That's how long we're staying,"

"Which is why Legolas will find someway to keep you two occupied," At this statement from his father, Legolas glared at the twins.

"I think, Elrohir, that the amount we've come toward friendship with the crown prince, we've just lost. "

"I can't argue with that." It was then that a messenger came to deliver a message.

"Lord Thranduil, three old men have arrived. They ask for lodging, and a few supplies. They are on a scouting mission into the east to look for any signs that evil is coming back to Middle Earth. Their names are Curinir, Qwindfang and Qwinderu." Elrond and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at this.

"You know these old men," Thranduil pointedly asked Elrond. Elrond laughed as he was drinking, causing him to choke.

"These men. They are not old men. They are three of the five Istari. I am surprised that Mithrander and Roscfileg were not with them. Then again, Mithrander has his halflings and Roscfileg has his animals. To them their own."

"Mithrander has the most wonderful fireworks though Ada," Elladan spoke up. Elrond gave his eldest son a look.

"The Istari are wizards. They look like old men but do not age. No one knows why they are here, except that it is for the good of Middle Earth." Glorfindel spoke up.

"And from where did they come?"

"No one knows for sure,"

"Well, I guess we'd best go talk to them. Legolas, you and the twins are in charge of taking care of Arwen." The three elder elves then left the table. Elrohir spoke up.

"Legolas, would you like to see them?"

"We were told to watch Arwen,"

"They said nothing of us taking her to see them," He continued.

"And they are not as much like men as Glorfindel said," Elladan spoke up.

"I have never seen men before, so I wouldn't know." This statement caused the twins to grin.


	8. The Istari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas meets the white wizard and the blue wizards.

When Legolas woke up in his room that morning, he saw that his room was a mess from the tickling that he had received from Elrohir and Elladan. He would have picked everything up last night if it hadn't been for the fact that the twos antics exhausted the other elfling. Legolas glanced down at the ground and then back up. He sighed and began to pick up the mess. It was then that one of the servants came in and saw the mess.

"Your highness, I believe those two sons may be a bad influence. Look at these pillows. They're ruined. Feathers are everywhere,"

"I was going to pick it up."

"You were going to pick it up?" The servant looked at the prince with a funny look. " It is not your place. Alas, you wouldn't know this because this is the first mess you have made in a long time."

"I used to make messes?" The servant stared at him, not sure at first what to say.

"Well, you did when the other elflings were alive,"

"There were other elflings here in Mirkwood. Were they anything like Elrohir and Elladan?" The servant just shook her head.

"Your highness, I've said too much. You had best ... you had best drop the subject," Legolas complied, thinking to ask his father later. "Now ... why are your clothes messed up like that. It would not do for you to go out like that."

"I didn't change to go to bed,"

"Then you had best change. I will wait to clean the room until you are out." With that, the servant stepped out.

**M**

Thranduil sat at the table. His son had yet to show up for this meal. It would have been the second one he had missed in a row. He was about to go and find the elfing himself when Legolas came in.

"I apologize for being late,"

"That is alright, ion-nin," Legolas looked at his father with a startled look. Thranduil sighed. He spent so little time with his son that those words had that effect almost every single time.

"Ada, what are we to do today?" Elrohir spoke up.

"Are we to have weapons practice again." Elrond looked to Thranduil, wishing him to explain.

"Captain Trenarn was displeased with your little scuffle that you two had. You are banned from there for a week as punishment," At this Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other.

"But ..."

"That's how long we're staying,"

"Which is why Legolas will find someway to keep you two occupied," At this statement from his father, Legolas glared at the twins.

"I think, Elrohir, that the amount we've come toward friendship with the crown prince, we've just lost. "

"I can't argue with that." It was then that a messenger came to deliver a message.

"Lord Thranduil, three old men have arrived. They ask for lodging, and a few supplies. They are on a scouting mission into the east to look for any signs that evil is coming back to Middle Earth. Their names are Curinir, Qwindfang and Qwinderu." Elrond and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at this.

"You know these old men," Thranduil pointedly asked Elrond. Elrond laughed as he was drinking, causing him to choke.

"These men. They are not old men. They are three of the five Istari. I am surprised that Mithrander and Roscfileg were not with them. Then again, Mithrander has his halflings and Roscfileg has his animals. To them their own."

"Mithrander has the most wonderful fireworks though Ada," Elladan spoke up. Elrond gave his eldest son a look.

"The Istari are wizards. They look like old men but do not age. No one knows why they are here, except that it is for the good of Middle Earth." Glorfindel spoke up.

"And from where did they come?"

"No one knows for sure,"

"Well, I guess we'd best go talk to them. Legolas, you and the twins are in charge of taking care of Arwen." The three elder elves then left the table. Elrohir spoke up.

"Legolas, would you like to see them?"

"We were told to watch Arwen,"

"They said nothing of us taking her to see them," He continued.

"And they are not as much like men as Glorfindel said," Elladan spoke up.

"I have never seen men before, so I wouldn't know." This statement caused the twins to grin.


	9. Departing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Thranduil talk.

When Thranduil woke up the next morning, he went to see if Legolas was awake. He found his elfing asleep in bed and was thankful to find his eyes open. Thranduil figured it to be a trick of the eye because he had been worried and tiered at the same time. He gently went and shook Legolas's shoulder.

"Wake ion-nin. The Istari leave this morning. Do you not wish to see them off," At this Legolas woke.

"Don't let the blue wizards go. The white one is bad,"

"Why do you say this ion-nin?" Legolas looked at the ground. He put it as bluntly as he could.

"I have a feeling they won't be coming back," Thranduil could only look his son straight in the face. When Legolas received no assurance back from his father, he spoke up again. " I am sorry Lord Thranduil. I will get dressed and see them off."

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, listen to me. We've had this conversation before. Don't call me Lord Thranduil. Call me Ada or Adar."

"But everyone else I know uses it. They don't just call you Thranduil."

"Really ion-nin? What about Elrond?"

"I guess he does use Thranduil,"

"It is because he is a friend. Friends don't have to call each other lords or princes. As for family, it is the same. Only during business do we do other wise. Do you understand me ion-nin?"

"Yes Ada," Thranduil hugged him close.

"No matter how old you are, you will never be too old to call me that," He then held his son out at length. "I want you out as soon as possible little one."

"Ada, I am not little. Little means I am an elfling. I am not an elfling," Thranduil just shook his head.

**M**

The Istari had their horses ready to go. Curinir then nodded his head to Thranduil and Elrond and mounted, followed by the two other Istari. He glanced down at Legolas. The elfling stared at him with a great deal of loathing. The same that he knew a few others held for him. These were elves. One of them stood right in front of him. The other two were at the Golden Woods and at the Grey Havens. Not many saw past his fake disposition..

"Tenna' ento lye omenta," The wizard spoke.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta," Thranduil spoke back. The Istari then left through the gates of the underground palace.

**M**

It was noon by the time the Istari had reached the edge of the woods. It was then that they decided to break for lunch. The blue wizards began arranging the food for their meal. Curinir reached into his saddle bag to retrieve something. It was then that he felt something very sticky. He pulled it out to find his hand covered in honey. He let out a curse at this, causing the other two too look up.

"I am guessing the twins pulled one of their pranks on you."

"No, if it had been the twins, you would have found the same. No, this is the doing of the crown prince of Mirkwood," The other two looked at each other with very confused looks. Curinir cursed under his breath. He now really hated that elfling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas starts coming out of his shell.

The next morning, Glorfindel went to check in the horses of the company of Imladris.. He opened the gate to his horses stall. It was then he noticed something.

" You are not Gwilwileth. You are Onod." Glorfindel then went and checked in the stall that Elrond's horse was supposed to be in. He shook his head to see Gwilwileth there. He switched the horses back and then went and fed and watered as he had been planning on doing. He then went to breakfast to try to find the culprits.

"Elrohir, Elladan, why did you switch your father and my horses?"

"Switch your horses?"

"Why would we do that?" Glorfindel shook his head.

"Because you thought it would be a good prank." This caused the twins to looked at each other.

"We didn't do that,"

"No. I bet it was Legolas."

"Master, I don't want to have fun?"

"Good point." Elrond looked at his son, knowing that they were communicating through unheard words.

"What are you two planning now?"

"Nothing," Both responded at the same time. It was then that a servant came in.

"Sire, a shipment of wine has come in. They want permission to unload it,"

"I give it. Why don't you take Prince Legolas and Elrond's sons to go watch?" The servant bowed and beckoned the three elflings to follow him.

M

The place that the wine was being unloaded was at the river. The river had a small dock that boats came and went from, delivering their goods. A group of older elves were hustling back and forth, loading the wine into wagons. No men were in sight, yet the wine had come by raft from Lake Town. When the elves had finally finished loading the wine into the wagon, a hiss was heard.

"Spiders!"The cry went out. Three of the adult elves grabbed the elflings and placed them on the raft.

"Stay here," All the elflings could do was watch as the spiders descended. One spider got past the adult elves and headed to the raft, reaching on foot out to step on the raft. Legolas drew a small dagger an cut the rope, knowing neither he, nor the twins were a match. The raft sped down stream, knocking them flat. The spider fell into the water. An elf seeing this shot an arrow into the spider and it sank into the river. He made to go after the raft, but was intercepted by a spider. All he could do was fight and watch as the raft sped out of sight with the three elflings.


	11. Lake Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three elflings arrive down river.

The raft continued on for some time. The elflings found that they could not sit up as it was going so fast. All around them, the woods were dark. They didn't know were they were. They just hoped someone would find them before something bad happened. They were jarred by a sudden quickness on the raft. The raft was suddenly spinning. It then began to slow down. They sat up and looked around. They had just come out of the mouth of the river. They were now heading straight towards the bridge that connected Lake Town to the bank. The raft then bumped into the wood and stuck.

"We should climb up these pillars. It should be as easy as shimming a tree," Elladan spoke up. Legolas frowned at this.

"That's what you say. These pillars of wood are soaked."

"Look who's talking. You're the one who cut the rope," Elrohir hissed. Elladan began to shimmy up the wood but slipped back down and fell hard.

"But it also looks like I'm right,"

"So how are we to get to the shore," Elladan spoke up.

"We could swim. There is no current."

"Then we'll get wet," Elrohir frowned. Legolas was already going into the water.

"You don't have to come. I can go get help," Elladan shook his head at Legolas.

"Your Ada would eat us alive if we left you alone. We are all going,"

"Elladan!"

"We are all going,"

**M**

The elflings were sodden and water logged when they finally got to shore. Legolas spotted a house at a small distance.

"There is a place up there that we may be able to get help from,"

"How can you tell,"

"We can not see from here,"

"Because I was aptly named after my name sake. He had the best senses of any elf," Soon the twins were able to see it soon.

"To you Legolas, this is a short distance."

"For us not being able to see as you do, it is long,"

"It is even longer for a human then,"

"Elrohir, did he just make a joke? I didn't think it possible."

"I believe he did Elladan, though he was quite serious about it."

The three then came to the house. It was small in stature and old and ramshackle. Legolas reached and knocked on the door. A human opened and looked out.

"Demon!" Elladan and Elrohir had to grab Legolas and take off running. They headed across the bridge and into the mane part of Lake Town.


	12. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three elflings hide.

The three elflings had hidden themselves in a back alley. All three were shaken and shivering. Legolas more so then any of them.

"I thought the men of Lake Town knew about elves though trading with us,"

"That was a poorer part of town Legolas."

"Are you sure that no others will treat us like that? Because you have to remember, I have had no dealings with men." This caused the twins to look at each other.

"We can not be sure,"

"I guess it would be safe to wait until someone comes looking for us."

"Except that we are wet and cold," Legolas pointed out.

Elladan then spoke up. "By the looks of it, the sun will be up soon. We should be able to dry off now. We will keep our identities secret by pulling the hoods of our cloaks over our heads. We will then wait until our kinsmen come and get us."

The other two elflings nodded in agreement.

**M**

They had gone till noon waiting for someone to find them. Legolas couldn't understand why no one had come yet. It was then that three men spotted them.

"You are not from around here. We would recognize you if you were,"

"If you are runaways, you will be in much trouble,"

"Remove your hoods so we can see your faces." At this the three took off running, not sure they could trust these men.

M

Thranduil was frantic. The party sent out to get the wine had yet to return. It was already lunch time of the next day. The search party would hopefully bring good news. It was then that the Captain of the Gaud step in.

"Any news?"

"They found the group badly injured due to a Spider Attack,"

"And what of my son and the other two elflings,"

"Apparently the adults that were with them placed them on the raft to keep the spiders away. A spider tried to get onto the raft and Legolas cut the rope."

"Legolas ... cut ... the rope?"

"Yes your highness. I know I did this without your leave, but I have all ready started a search party to travel down the river to look for them. I felt no time should be wasted in finding them,"

"Your decision was a good one. Leave. I need some time to think."


	13. Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins look for Legolas.

The three elflings ran as if a Balrog was after them. They turned down the many paths through the city. Some how, Elladan and Elrohir lost legolas.

"Elladan, Ada is going to kill us if we do not find hi."

"But we lost him somewhere at on of those turns. Not only have we lost him, we are lost ourselves."

"So what should we do?"

"Well ... I still don't know if we should go to the men here. We don't know them. We'll wait until we are found."

**M**

Legolas looked around. He was becoming frantic. He had, in his fright, not just lost the men, but also Elladan and Elrohir. This was because he had been looking behind him and ran into a wall. He was now sitting on the floor in a very unelven manner. He rubbed the side of the head when he had hit his head. Tears welled in his eyes because of the pain.

He had no idea how to find the twins. His eyesight was no good in tight nit corners. As for his hearing, it was hard to discern any elven noise above the noise of men. He was obviously close to a group of them. Plus his ears were still ringing from his collision with the wall.

"Ada, where are you?" An idea then came to his head. Surly as the forest did, the city would have a high point. A point from which he could see into all the alleyways and not be bothered with the corners. The problem lay in finding the highest point.

**M**

Meanwhile, Thranduil was upset. An elf had kept coming and telling him they had yet to find something.. He finally had to tell them not to come unless they knew something. It was then that Thranduil decided to join the search Party. His Captain of the Guard argued that as the king, he was need ed here. He retorted that if his people were out searching for his elfling, he should also be. Plus, his son needed him as a father and not a king. Thus Elrond and Thranduil had joined the search party while Glorfindel stayed with Arwen. The search party was getting very close to Lake Town

**M**

Legolas as looking for the highest point of Lake Town. He didn't realize he was getting more and more lost. Finally, he had turned into an alley way for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. That was when a hiss came from behind him. Legolas turner and slowly turned around. There stood a cat right in front of him, hissing.

"Daro Cat," Legolas spoke up. The cat still advanced upon him. This caused the elfing to stumble and fall backwards. As the cat crept forward, Legolas crawled his way backwards. Suddenly, he found himself up against the wall. All Legolas could do was stare at the cat as it stare back at him. Blinking its eyes..


	14. Of Cats and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas watches a cat.

Legolas stared at the cat for a long time. He dared not to move or to blink his eyes, afraid of what the cat would do. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Why wouldn't that thing not go away? Because th was watching the cat, he was no watching th front of the alleyway. A man had stepped into the entrance.

"There you are Turtle. I've been looking for you cat,"

"Meow," The black cat didn't move. It continued to look and blink at Legolas. It was then that the man noticed him.

"Who's your friend Turtle," The man came up to Legolas. Legolas still couldn't take his eyes away from the cat. ", I think the boy's afraid of you Turtle."

The man proceed to pick up the cat.

"You must be a traveling merchants child. Which means, your probably lost. Come. It's late. Let's get some food into your stomach and some rest. I'll try to help you find you family in the morning." When Legolas didn't respond, the man pulled him up gently and forced the elfing to follow him.

**M**

The search party had arrived at the bridge of Lake Town. It didn't take their keen eyes long to find the raft caught under the bridge. Gossip spread that the elven prince and Elrond's sons were drowned. This caused Thranduil to become upset.

"We do not have their bodies, nor do I sense that my son is dead,"

"Your elven Lord is correct. There is still hope. The bond between myself and my sons has yet to be severed.. Trenarn turned to the other elves.

"We'll start by searching door by door of the houses on the bank. We'll ask if they have seen the elflings." He then took command, ordering them into smaller groups. Elrond, Thranduil and Trenarn took the home that the elflings had tried to seek help from earlier. Trenarn knocked on the door. A man opened it.

"More devils! Bigger devils! They have come to punish us for having upset the smaller devils. Shut and barricade ourselves in!" The man reached to shut the door, but Thranduil stopped it.

"We are not devils. We are elves. We are looking for three little ones who have gone missing,"

"Elves? I have never seen elves before. I have seen you devils,"

"We aren't devils. We are elves,"

"Then I saw elves? Little ones. I yelled devil and they ran towards Lake Town bridge. Now leave me alone devils," The man shut the door.

"Sire, this makes it harder. I suggest to find lodgings for the night. It is getting to dark to begin asking humans in the town if they've seen the elflings." Thranduil nodded his head.

**M**

Elrohir and Elladan shivered as they continued walking. They wrapped their cloaks tighter. It was then that they found a place that would offer them shelter for the night, or so they hoped. Hopefully no humans would come and check the stalls at night. They were very fortunate that they were elves, for if they had been men, their presence would have disturbed the animals resting in there. As it was, the creature only raised their heads to slightly greet them in a way.

"Elladan, I wish that we knew where Legolas was. I can't imagine what we will do,"

"We will stay calm. We can only remain quite and hope our kinsmen find us soon." Both quickly nodded off.

**M**

The man and Legolas arrived at a house. The man dropped the cat to open the door. The cat slid in with the grace accustomed to both elves and cats. The man then brought Legolas in and sat him down. He then began to prepare some food. As Legolas sat at the table, Turtle and another cat came up. This cat was a turtle colored cat. The man noticed this and spoke up, laughter in his voice.

"I found those two as kittens. I named one Turtle and the other Midnight. Unfortunately, I had to switch their names, as they each came to the others names instead." Legolas just stared at the cats. The man noticed them and shooed them into another room. " Your afraid of them aren't you?"

Legolas then looked at the man, not sure if he was safe or not. "Look, you don't have to be afraid of me."

The man placed a bowl in front of him. Legolas continued to stare at him. " Go ahead and eat. It isn't poisoned."

When Legolas still continued to stare at him, the man went and removed Legolas's hood. An eyebrow raised on the mans face. "I've never seen an elf your size before. I thought all elves were the size of men. You're the size of ... a man child. My goodness, you must be an elven child. How did you get here? Your father and mother must be worried sick about you."

Legolas did not respond. "What has been your experience with men little one?"

"They've called me a devil."

"Good. A response. Go ahead and eat up. I'll spread a mat for you on the floor. Tomorrow I'll see about getting you home." The man then left and went to the other room.


	15. Sleep Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elfling sleep walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few readers may be thinking about how Elves in LotR - I didn't capitalize the word Elf in my earliest works - don't really sleep, but we're talking about an Elfling whose physically still developing yet that was and is still my understanding of what I read in the extended material.

Legolas didn't know the name of the man. He also didn't know if he could trust him or not. Still lingering on his mind was thoughts of Curinir. He didn't understand why he didn't lie that wizard. He also figured all the Istari were like that. But then his thoughts drifted to the blue wizards. He hadn't sensed anything wrong with them, but Curinir was planning on getting rid of them. Were the Istari all supposed to be like Curinir? Was that why Curinir was going to punish the blue wizards by killing them? If so, he didn't wish to meet with the other two.

Before he could make a decision, he fell asleep, his eyes closed so unlike the elven way. His thoughts and mind were troubled. Suddenly he, sat up, still asleep. He stood up and walked over to the table, staring at it blankly. The two cats suddenly sneaked out of the other room. They looked at him funny like, but he didn't notice. In his sleepwalking state, he went and picked up the two cats, something he would not have done had he been awake. He then placed them in a huge open vase by the fire. He placed a book that was on a chair on top of it.

After he had done this in his sleep, Legolas went and opened the door to the house. He left and went outside, leaving the door wide open. His instincts told him where to go even though he was fast asleep.

**M**

The man woke the next morning, stretching and yawning. He then noticed the door to the house wide open and the elfing gone.

"Turtle, where are you? Tell me you didn't follow him. If you did, I shan't be able to find him to help him. There is no way he can find his way around himself."

"Meow! Meow!" The sound of two cats came from inside the vase. The man went and opened it.

"How did you two get in here? The elfing couldn't have possibly have put you in here. His fear was real. That is, unless ..." The man stopped short. He then nodded to his two cats. " We must find him before he hurts himself. Turtle, I trust your cat abilities. Midnight and I will follow."

**M**

Elrohir and Elladan were also now waking up. Each was covered in straw, making them look like scarecrows. The stood up and looked out of the back stall they had been in. It was then that they saw a sight that brought joy to their hearts.

"Elladan, it's Adar's horse. They are here!"

"Then we can find them in the lodgings,"

"Elladan, why didn't they notice us."

"It is more of the question why we didn't notice his horse when we came in. I guess we were to tired."

At this the two went up to the lodging's door and knocked. An elderly man opened the door.

"Bless me. You're two of the little ones that those elves are looking for. Come in, both of you. Where is your friend? I'll send word up to the elven Lords immediately." The two entered and watched as the man scrambled up the stairs.

**M**

All of the elves heard the man coming up the stairs. They were in the man's study as none would have been able to sleep.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I bring good news. Two of the elflings have found you." At this, the two Lords and the Captain of the Guard wen down stairs.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

"Ada!" The twins hugged him tightly.

"Little ones, where is Lord Thranduil's son? Is he not with you," The captain spoke up. At this the twins let go of their father and turned to Thranduil.

"We are sorry,"

"We lost him when we were running away from the humans,"

"Why did you run from them?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one called us demons,"

"We were also afraid that they wished us harm,"

"An honest mistake." Elrond said, shaking his head at the fact that one word could do this to the elflings.

"I want you to stay with my Captain of the Guards. We are going to spread out and look for Legolas. Don't leave the house. Both nodded their heads.

**M**

It was about this time that Legolas awoke. He had a nightmare that he had been having every night since he had met Curinir. Yet, every morning, he couldn't remember the dream. Legolas sat up and then froze. He was no longer in that man's house. He was now on the roof of the highest building in Lake Town. How he got up there, he had no idea.


	16. Cart Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas goes exploring.

Legolas looked out over the whole of the city, looking for. He could see everyone going back and fourth. He could see everything taking place. It was then that he spotted the inn. His eyes picked up Thranduil and Lord Elrond.

"Ada" Legolas yelled out. However, it was too far away. Legolas knew that if he moved, his father wouldn't be there anymore. Besides, one could easily get lost going through the corridors trying to find their way out. Legolas then and there decided to stay put and wait. He didn't realize that the people on the street were staring up at him.

**M**

The man followed Turtle, trying not to lose him in the crowds. Suddenly, he found himself slamming into another person.

"I am sorry sir. I am looking for a child elf. He is lost and I am trying to help him get home, but I seem to have lost him,"

"An elfling? He wouldn't happen to have had blond hair and blue eyes," The man looked up hopefully from where Turtle sat looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes . . . you wouldn't happen to have . . . oh," The man realized he had collided with an elf. The elf had a kingly manner about him. "You must be looking for him too, I take it,"

"Yes,"

"Meow," The man glared at the cat.

"I told you we needed to find the elfling, silly cat," At this Turtle took off again. The man looked at the elf. "We'd best follow."

"You've been using the cat to try to find him?"

"Turtle is the reason I found the little one in the first place. Turtle tends to find those who are lost and stray," The elf and the others with him looked at him slightly confused. The man had only seen the one.

One elf spoke to the others. "We might as well follow. If by chance the cat can find him, we are in luck. Animals do have the ability to sense things humans can't."

**M**

The men of Lake Town were now stopping their business to look up at what seemed like a child on the council house. A traffic jam of carts was now occurring. This caused people from inside the building to notice that something was amiss. The leader of the town came out to see what was going on. He then noted that all were looking up at the building's roof. At first he gasped and then turned to a man.

"Whose child is that and how did he get up there?"

"No one knows. We really can't see him from here, as to how he got up, I guess he climbed up," It was then that a black cat came running across their path and into the building. Yells came from a few about bad luck. It was then that a man carrying a cat came and followed after.

"Simeiris! Not your antics again!" It was then the leader of the town noticed the elves. "Lord Thranduil, I didn't expect to see you here. I don't understand what could bring you here. I am guessing he is another elven Lord?"

"Elrond is. We are here because three of our little ones were swept down the river on a raft during a spider attack. We've been able to locate Lord Elrond's sons, but as for my son, he is still missing,"

"I hope that he isn't the child on the roof," A man stated. "That crazy cat person Simeiris has run into the council building after that crazy black cat of his."

"Turtle?" Elrond retorted. "I believe Simeiris told us that Turtle is how he found Legolas in the first place."

"Still, he's crazy. It's cats and books with him." Another man spoke up. This man spat on the wooden floor of the city.

**M**

Simeiris quickly followed after Turtle. The black cat ran up the stairs and the man followed. The elders of the city began to yell at him. At the top of the stairs the cat was meowing at a roof hatch. Simeiris opened it and peered out. He saw Legolas sitting at the edge.

"Hello little one. Why didn't you use the hatch here to come down,"

"I didn't notice it. Anyways, I was waiting for my Ada to find me,"

"What do you mean, were?"

"He's down there. I can see him. I would have gone down to him, but that hatch is well hidden."

"It should be. This was created for our archers to be able to shoot the enemy from high up. Most have forgotten they exist. If one does not know to look for it, well . . . how about you come down."

"Are the cats with you,"

"Hold on. Turtle, Midnight, you need to go. You both know he's afraid of cats." At this statement the two took off. "They are gone now."

Legolas nodded his head and climbed down through the hatch.

**M**

When Thranduil saw Legolas, he made to go and hug him, but his elfling beat him to it.

"Hello Ada."

"Are you all right Legolas? What were you doing on the roof?"

"I don't know, except that it was a high spot and I could look for you."

"He probably got up there through the hatch in the roof,"

"Simeiris, what hatch? There is no hatch." The leader was frowning at the man with the cat friends.

"Look, if you knew the history,"

"Yes. You're a historian. Most people can't be bothered with such nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense," Thranduil spoke. " Aren't you a little young to be a historian though?"

"No, as all the elder historians I have learned from are now past from this life. If anyone can remember the stories, then it is for the better of us all,"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you for helping us find my son."

**M**

The elves were now riding back to Mirkwood. It was dark and at night. Thranduil had his son in front of him, Elrond had Elrohir and another elf had Elladan. All three had fallen asleep. Thranduil looked down to see Legolas's eyes closed. "Elrond, his eyes are closed,"

Elrond looked up. "He seems well in body my friend. It must then be something else. Let us keep an eye on him while we journey back to your home. Perhaps we can figure out what is wrong."


	17. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've one random nightmare which really showcases my struggles with writing back in 2006. This isn't to say there wasn't purpose behind the nightmare - I just didn't implement it well.

_The sky was lit with stars all around. Sand was in piles everywhere. The wind blew sweetly across the huge hills, causing the sand to take up into the air in a flying dance. The land had peace and tranquility for the dreamer. The dreamer thought that perhaps it was a desert, like the ones he had read about in the numerous books in the library. Yet, even in this tranquility, something nagged at him. Something that told him that he had been here before and it was dejavu. And that this wasn't the first time he had this experience. No, he had this feeling before too._

_It was then that he heard the sound of hoof steps on the sand. He turned, in the way one does in dreams and looked towards where the sound was coming from. His hearing was so good, that it took awhile for the figures to appear. When they did, he noted that there were three. Two were dressed in blue cloaks with jovial faces and the other was dressed in white. He knew them instantly. For instead of having a jovial face, the one in white had a face that screamed darkness. The dreamer was glad that he was unseen._

" _Curinir, should we not stop and rest now?" One of the blue wizards spoke up._

" _Yes. We've come far enough. Yes Qwinderu, we have come far enough." The white wizard spoke. His voice sent chills down the dreamers spine. The three wizards dismounted and stepped down. The two in blue began to make camp. The one in white then held up his staff. The staff raised into a pointed position. Words came out of his mouth. There was then a flash of light._

_The one named Qwinderu lay dead. The horses were now off running. The second one looked at the other in disbelief._

" _Curinir?" He then rose, turning to run as he did. Again the white one said the same words. After the flash, the other in blue lay dead._

_Did you thing you could get away Qwindfang?" Suddenly, the wizard sensed something. He turned and looked the dreamer straight in the face. This time was not like the others. This time, the white one saw him as clearly as he saw the white one. The dreamer tried to let out a scream._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends.

Thranduil carried Legolas to the elfling's bedroom. Elrond followed right behind the elven lord. Two other elves had taken Elrohir and Elladan to their guest rooms. Legolas's eyes were still shut. A whimper came from him as Thranduil lay him on the bed. "Elrond?"

"He is having a nightmare friend," It was then that Legolas's eyes opened.

"Ada?"

"Are you all right penneth?" Elrond spoke up. Legolas frowned.

"The blue wizards are dead," Elrond frowned and Thranduil turned a little pale.

"Penneth, it was just a dream. Now drink this, and it will help you sleep," Legolas complied and drank from the small flask held to his lips. Pretty soon he was resting peacefully. His eyes open.

"Are they dead Elrond?"

"Why would you ask me that question Thranduil?" The elven Lord didn't answer him. " Look my friend, I have a feeling this dream will not trouble him no more."

"How can you be sure?"

"Was this the first time you found him as of late with his eyes closed?"

"No. I found him like this ... the night Curinir came,"

"He did not mention a dream before. I think it has finally come to pass,"

"And if it hasn't?"

"Check on him tomorrow night. His eyes should be open," Elrond covered the elfing up with a blanket.

**M**

Thranduil was in his study recording the days events. It was already noon and Legolas was yet to get up. It was then that he heard the patter of a young ones feet that did not yet have the full silence of an adult elf. Thranduil looked up.

"Good morning Legolas"

"Good morning Ada. Where are Elrohir and Elladan?"

"They are in the stables with Glorfindel and Arwen. Why?" The Captain of the Guard then came in. He was carrying a chicken under his arm.

"Lord Thranduil, where are Elrohir and Elladan? I would like to have a word with them,"

"As I told Legolas, they are in the stables with Glorfindel and Arwen,"

"Then who put chickens in the armory? They flew out when I opened the door."

A giggle came from Legolas. Thranduil raised an eyebrow which caused Legolas to turn and hurry off. "I think you've found your culprit Trenarn."

Trenarn could only look on with a look of surprise on his face.


End file.
